Various storage device configurations and geometries are commonly applied to meet the demands for higher storage capacity while maintaining or enhancing reliability of the mass storage subsystems. For example, one category of disk arrays is referred to as Redundant Array of Inexpensive/Independent Drives (RAID). Within a RAID system, varying levels of data storage redundancy can be employed to enable reconstruction of stored data in the event of data corruption or disk failure. These various types of redundant storage strategies is represented by the RAID system.